One Mistake
by Polar333
Summary: Brendan and Lisia adore each other. The bond they share is often seen as unbreakable. A closer look into their past, however, will show that a single accident almost destroyed such a beautiful relationship. Oneshot.


**Hey! Thanks for clicking on this story! I'm working on something big, and I was planning on using the plot for this oneshot for a part of my "mega project" or whatever. I still might use it, although it will have some major changes. Also, I am using this oneshot to test the waters and see what I can do as a storyteller. Feel free to leave a review with any criticism or grammatical errors, because it will definitely help for when I am making my main story. Without any further ado, I now present to you my first oneshot. Sorry for the potential cringe, it's my first time (kek).**

One Mistake

Brendan has what many would call a very successful life. He is a legendary Pokemon trainer with prolific battling skills and an unbreakable bond with all six of his beloved Pokemon. He took down Team Aqua and the legendary Pokemon, Kyogre. He defeated numerous trainers in battle, including the Elite Four, which Brendan had taken down recently to become the new champion of Hoenn. Overall, he had many accomplishments and successes that many others could only dream of achieving.

However, the one thing -or person, rather- Brendan cherishes the most is his girlfriend, Lisia.

Lisia is an energetic and quirky girl with an undying love for contests. Her adoration for these displays of beauty are shared by her Pokemon companion, Ali the Altaria. Both of them have risen the ranks of Pokemon Contests and have acquired multiple ribbons throughout the years. Eventually, Lisia won so many Pokemon Contests that she and her Pokemon are currently regarded as the number one Performers in Hoenn. As much as she loves contests, Lisia also loves her boyfriend, Brendan, with all of her heart.

These two lived their lives in pure happiness, enjoying every moment doing either what they loved or spending time with their love. It was like a Cinderella story, almost as if it were scripted and it were fate that allowed this to happen. One could argue that it was indeed fate that brought them together.

However, the road to their happy lives was paved with rough gravel and rocky terrain.

One day, Brendan was sitting in the lobby of the Lilycove City Contest Room, where Lisia had just completed her performance in a Pokemon Contest. She won first place, but Brendan knew that Lisia would win from the start. To be fair, who doubted that Lisia would lose?

Brendan was excited as ever to congratulate his girlfriend for winning yet another ribbon. He had plans for the afternoon following the contest, which included a nice, five-star restaurant located in Lilycove, a ferry across the back of Brendan's Swampert, and stargazing in Mossdeep City. He waited in anticipation for Lisia to finally leave the Contest Area, but was slightly confused when she was nowhere to be seen.

Huh, Brendan though to himself. Maybe she left earlier and went to her office? Brendan decided to see if he was right, and unbeknownst to him, it would be a decision that ended up making the day the worst of his life.

...

 _Shortly after the contest..._

"We won!" Lisia exclaimed, beaming with excitement. "That was a tough one, but we managed to make it out on top!" Ali released a cry of happiness and agreed with his trainer. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the Performer's door, and she walked over to open it, expecting it to be Brendan.

It was Chaz.

"Hey, beautiful." He said smugly, flicking his hair to the left. "You did a fine job at today's contest."

Lisia rolled her eyes in disgust at his attempt at flirting. She despised Chaz because he was a flirt and never stopped trying to win her affection even though she had a boyfriend. "Thanks..." She muttered with an annoyed tone.

"But that's not what I came here to talk about. I have something rather... important to talk about."

Lisia wanted more than anything to tell him to go away, but although she hated him, she wasn't rude. Also, this might be important contest news, and she wanted to know about it if Chaz did indeed have any. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? "Sure, come on in," she said, slightly less annoyed than before.

Chaz smirked and slowly shut the door behind him with his foot. "Alright," he started. "I have an idea that will definitely help us further both our careers."

"Oh yeah?" Lisia questioned. "And what would that be?"

"We became a couple."

Lisia was initially shocked at how Chaz would even have the nerve to suggest such a thing. That shock quickly turned into anger as she prepared to yell at Chaz for his preposterous idea.

"WHAT!?" Lisia screamed angrily. "No! Absolutely not! I'm already with Brendan, and I love him more than I'll ever love a disrespectful pig like you!"

Lisia turned away and tried to calm down. She growled at Chaz to leave, but he remained in the room. "Just one more thing, Lisia."

"What?" She barked, annoyed by Chaz's behavior. She turned around to listen to him one last time when he quickly and unexpectedly pressed his lips to hers.

If Lisia was surprised and irritated at what Chaz did before, it was nothing compared to the forced kiss. She was ready to shove him away and pummel him into the ground, when the door to Lisia's office opened and a voice was heard upon entry.

"Hey, Lisia? Are you in h-" Brendan started, while walking into the room. At the sight of Chaz and Lisia, he was interrupted and his chipper mood was replaced by three emotions:

Astonishment, disbelief, and betrayal.

Lisia shoved Chaz away from her, and he fell into a desk with a resounding crash. She stared at Brendan's lifeless expression and saw her entire world crash in front of her. She knew that in Brendan's mind he had walked in on his girlfriend cheating on him with her rival. "Brendan! It's not what it looks like! I-"

Brendan didn't let her finish, as a tear rolled down his cheek and he ran out of the building in sadness.

No... This can't be happening, Lisia said to herself. She was ready to chase after him, when Chaz got up and blocked the doorway. "So..." He says with a smirk. "I heard you're single now, how about we give my first idea a try?"

At this point, Lisia hit her boiling point, and she smacked Chaz with all of the strength she had. It didn't do much, but it caused him to stumble to the right and hold his cheek. Lisia took this time to run out of the door and look for Brendan.

...

A dark-haired trainer sat at the beach and watched the rolling waves collapse on the sand in front of him. The sunset on the horizon only added to the beauty of the glimmering waves. Although the scene was relaxing, Brendan could only think about how heartbroken he was while tears dropped down his cheeks and he watched each wave crash into the shoreline.

What did I do wrong? He thought to himself. What made her choose him over me?

Brendan didn't like Chaz at all, and whenever he saw him in Lisia's office, he would get annoyed and ask him to leave. Lisia knew how much he hated Chaz, which is why it hurt Brendan more than anything else.

As he thought about Chaz, Brendan heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approach him. He was too distracted by the waves to see who it was, but at the same time, he didn't care. The one person he loved and trusted the most had betrayed him. He felt like he wanted to slowly fade out of existence and spare himself from having to suffer through this.

The sound of the shifting sand got louder as the person approached Brendan. Eventually, the footsteps stopped when the person arrived behind Brendan.

"Brendan..."

That voice, Brendan thought. It's her.

He continued staring into the ocean, ignoring Lisia. She only spoke again in response.

"I'm sorry..." She said, remorse apparent in her voice. "I should have never talked to him. Chaz walked in telling me he had news...And he forcefully did that to me. I didn't want him to! I swear!"

Despite how passionate she sounded, Brendan refused to answer. He didn't believe her.

"Please, Brendan... Please believe me."

Desperation grew in Lisia's tone as she continued to talk. She loved Brendan more than words could describe, but despite all of that, Brendan wasn't convinced. Lisia hugged Brendan from behind, causing him to tense up initially.

"Brendan. Please believe me. I love you more than anything. Every moment with you never fails to make me smile." At this point, Lisia couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "You're the most caring guy I've ever met. You supported me during contests and it wasn't because I was a celebrity. You're always there for me whenever I'm upset or need someone to talk to. You always go out of your way to make me happy, Brendan, and for all of those reasons, I love you. You have to believe me, because I can't imagine life without you."

Brendan let those words sink in, while Lisia sobbed into his back. Finally, he spoke up. "Do you really mean it?" Brendan asked with a pained tone.

Lisia nodded. "Yes. And nothing will change that."

Brendan thought about what she said. If she really felt that way about me, then I need to forgive her. Despite everything that's happened, I love her back. I need to accept her apology.

Brendan put his hands over Lisia's and began to speak. "Okay... I believe you."

Upon hearing this, Lisia was overjoyed. "Thank you, Brendan..."

The couple stayed at the beach, never daring to move. They hugged, lied in each other's shoulders, and admired the beautiful view of the sea, never daring to let go of each other.

Imagine how one mistake would have ended such a beautiful thing.


End file.
